


Cut my hair, hold my hand

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Bellamy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mom!Clarke, SO MUCH FLUFF, and little cute sweet baby gus, hopefully, it's super fluffy okay, like FLUFF, you'll melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke in the canon AU with their sweet cute boy Gus, having a domestic adorable moment together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Cut my hair, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just wanted to write some sweet fluffy kidfic with Bellarke in the canon AU. Some of those I've posted as headcanons before but only included on here.
> 
> You can find me @jasperjoordan on tumblr.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Bellamy always makes sure his guard shift ends an hour before Clarke’s one in medbay, so he can pick their almost four year old son Gus from Arkadia’s kindergarten and bring him home.

His main goal was to get the house warm before Clarke came back all freezing and complaining (after almost four years of living together he had learned his lesson, his princess hated the winters), so he had a whole ritual.

“Dada!” Gus had welcomed him with arms reaching the minute he recognized his papa coming to get him and after an excited blabbering and Harper’s additions, he found out that Gus had been a good boy today-played with his fellow classmates and ate his breakfast but was a little stubborn at lunch since it was soup and he, had unfortunately inherited his mother’s hatred for it as well as her horrible eating habits. 

It was a struggle to make him eat sometimes so Bellamy had to reside to some tricks.

“Gus been a good boy!” he was at a phase where he talked about himself in third person and though he was young he was speaking quite well for his age which made Bellamy’s chest swell with pride.

“As always.” Bell kisses his head “Now say goodbye to auntie Harper and let’s go home to get momma warm.”

“Momma warm!” Gus clapped his hands excitedly before waving his hand in his teacher’s direction and climbing upper in his dad’s embrace.

It was clear that Gus would be a spitting image of his father from the moment he was born. 

He had so much hair that Clarke had joked it was half his weight and his freckles were the same as Bellamy’s but covering his entire back and arms so he looked even more like the night sky. 

The only exception were his eyes which had that nice blue-green tinge that Clarke claimed had been the same her dad had and sometimes made her smile sadly.

“So, how was your day buddy?” Bellamy asks when they make it inside their little cabin that Bellamy built with his bare hands while Clarke was still pregnant with Gus. 

Gus nods seriously and rubs his eyes, he always got sleepy that time a day and Bellamy was sure he’d nap before his mom came home. 

“Gwoood.”

“Did you guys make that snowman in the backyard like auntie Harper wanted you to?”

“Yeaw and Gus left him his scarf so he wouldn’t be cold at nait.” Bellamy rubs his forehead tiredly as he put shim down to take off his hat and his boots but leaving the jacket on since the house was still freezing. 

That was his son, giving his scarf to the snowman cause he cared too much. It warmed his heart but it also worried him. 

If he was giving so much at that age already, what would they do with him as he grows up?

Clarke liked saying Bellamy was the same way so now he knows what it’s been like for her all this time.

“And what are you gonna wear now, buddy?”Bellamy asks as he turns his back and Gus hops up on him while his dad ties the sling over his chest. 

It was all part of their ritual. Gus hoped on his back to stay warm while Bellamy brought woods for the fire and started it and then took upon cooking him dinner. 

Usually Clarke brought them something from the mess hall, whatever crazy dish Murphy and Jasper had cooked up in the camp’s kitchen but Bellamy liked making Gus food at home. 

The kid loved things with potatoes and carrots and if they were lucky enough they could coax him to finish two plates instead of just one if he was promised an apple for desert which was definitely his favorite.

(Another thing he got from you, Clarke liked saying).

“Gus dont know.” his son answers as Bellamy feels him settle his cheek on his back and reach his little fingers to grab his curls. 

“Doesn’t know.” Bellamy corrects him when he grabs a stack of woods and carries them to their hearth.

“I guess I can weave you another one, hm?” Bellamy had made his last scarf and his hat as well as tiny blue gloves which Clarke was extatic about so of course he had to make her a pair as well. 

At least that way he knew she was warm and didn’t worry about her fingers falling off. 

“What color would you like?”

“Hmmmm, Gus likes yellow like the sun.” Bellamy chuckles at that and reaches to take his foot and bring it to his lips to kiss. Gus squirms on his back.

“Dada, don’t eat Gus feet!”

“But they are so sweet and dad’s hungry.” Bellamy jokes and brings his foot up pretending to eat it again which makes Gus laugh harder and pat his back with his little hands.

“Dada,no!” Bells fingers squeeze his feet as they watch the fire burn brighter, warming up their tiny living room. “Dada, stowy!”

“You want a story now?” he feels Gus nod behind him so Bellamy smiles and rubs his hand up and down his tiny leg as he stands up and heads to the kitchen “What about later before bed?”

“Then again. Two stowies.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s first figure out what to put in for your meal, huh?” he starts taking out different vegetables from the cupboard and Gus exclaims here and there agreeing with his choices.

“Cawwots so I can be fast like a wabbit!”

“How about some stew so you get stronger like mom and I?” 

“Aw, yeah, okay!” Gus’ hands fall on his sides and squeeze his biceps“ “I’m gonna get this strong, dada?” he asks curiously finally speaking in first person though both are adorable enough for Bellamy.

“Well if you finish your plate, then yes.”

“And mom and you can use my arm as a pillow then?” Gus asks curiously knowing how often he fell asleep on Bellamy’s arm and liked calling it his “own pillow dada!”

“We absolutely can. When we grow old and can’t move around you’ll come and put us to bed.” Bellamy jokes as he cuts the carrots and hands Gus a tiny piece to chew on knowing how much he loves it.

“But dada, your back hurts now twoo, does dat mean I have to put you to bed now?”

“My back doesn’t hurt, Gus.” Bellamy assures turning his head a bit while carrying the pot to the fire and adding some water. Gus gets sleepier by the minute, he can tell by the way he slurs the words.

“But you walk all hunched.”

“I’m fine, buddy, promise.”

“Mawbe wayter I can walk on your back so you feel better?” it was again part of their ritual that one some nights when Bellamy’s back hurt too much, he’d lay on the floor and let Gus walk over him to make him feel better.

“That’s fine, buddy. Now how about that story. Do you want a real life one or a Greek mythology one?” he asks rubbing his hand on his tiny foot again as he feels Gus growing more and more sluggish “Maybe a fairy tale?”

“Real life! Real life!” Gus says enthusiastically, clapping his hands a bit before settling his cheek back down on Bellamy’s back.“Okay, what about that time I took your mom to the river and pushed her in while she was still wearing her clothes?”

“Yeye” Gus agrees and Bellamy starts telling the story of him and Clarke having fun by the river before they all got wet to the bone and once they were out, there was a bear by the shore, all sleepy and looking for berries, so they grabbed the laundry they were supposed to be doing and then ran as fast as they could, almost pissing their pants. 

By the time he was done, Gus was drooling on his back, he could feel it, but the warmth of his son there made any pain in his back worth it and warmed his bones like nothing else.

After checking the old electronic clock on the nightstand-an item he found in a bunker once and asked Raven to fix-he realized Clarke was already late, which meant there was a lot of work to be done in medbay, unless of course it wasn’t that and they caught her after hours to consult her on a council matter which would make him rage.

His wife was almost six months pregnant, worked her ass off and came home half asleep and freezing, she had to be left alone, so she could at least have a nice dinner with her family.

He sighed hanging his head low. 

They worked hard. Too hard. And with a new baby on the way, it would get even worse but they’ll make do, he thinks. 

They always did.

He stands up, cracks his old bones and drags the bath tub from outside by the fire. Gus’s meal is almost done so he stirs it a bit more and pulls it away but not before placing a bucket of water to get warm.

He’s pouring the third one by the time Clarke comes inside freezing.“

“Cold! COld!! COLD!!!” she was really sweet like that, always freezing her butt out and making the whole world know it. 

He smiles when he glances at her in all her winter attire which he made sure she wore every damn day.

Bellamy was the one to find her that coat and mend it for her-all beautiful marine blue, long enough so that her legs kept warm, a nice scarf and that he again wove himself and gloves as per her request. 

Her boots were new too-again, courtesy of him, skinning the deer he used to make them himself and taking the measurements of her old ones while she slept so she could be surprised.

She had been so happy that her feet would no longer be wet and freezing that she had thrown herself in his embrace and peppered his face with kisses gratefully.

“Don’t laugh!” Clarke scolds mildly as she heads to the table to put the dinner plates she’s grabbed from the mess hall and starts undressing herself. He gets up to welcome her with a short hug and a kiss on the lips. 

His hand falls on the bump in her stomach by instinct and he rubs it up and down while he kisses her and then pulls away to rest his forehead on hers.

“How are my girls doing today?”

“Great. We’re hungry.” he smiles before kneeling down to kiss her stomach. 

“Hey, baby girl. Dad’s missed you.” he rubs his nose against it as Clarke threads her fingers through his hair and looks down at him fondly. 

Her cheeks are rosy, she’s gained some weight much to his delight after spending a summer almost starving herself to death being too busy with council meetings and initiating trades with more grounder villages to they could survive this horrible winter and she is warm…or well as warm as she could be coming from outside.

He let a relieved sight escape his lips. 

“How are my boys?” she asks fondly when she tugs at his shirt, urging him to stand up so she could kiss him again. “Baby boy fell asleep?”

“It’s been a tiring day. Apparently they build a snowman in the backyard of the kindergarten and our son left him his scarf so he wouldn’t freeze to death.”

“Oh, no he didn’t!” Clarke mocks being surprised as she moves to sit on the swinging chair by the fire. “Our son’s heart is too big. He’s too much like you.”

“Yeah well, that girl, considering how much she’s kicking already, is definitely going to be more like you so you don’t have to pout anymore.”

“Bellamy, there’s no way a Griffin-Blake girl is more me than you. It’s impossible.”

“What do you mean?” he asks as he kneels to take off her boots and massage her toes, thanking the universe once again that they are not falling off from frost bite.

Clarke fondly moves a curl from his forehead away and kisses him gently.

“That kid will be another spitting image of you, just like Gus.”

“Gus might look like me on the outside but he’s a stubborn little hurricane like his mom.” Bell groans as his hands move to her other swollen foot and she sighs in delight. 

She truly had the best guy for a father of her children. 

“You drew me a bath?” she asks finally noticing the tub though it’s been there all this time. He blushes a bit and gives her a sheepish look when he helps her up to her feet and takes off her heavy sweater.

“Thought you could use it.” he helps her off her move her leg up on his so he can massage further up. “How’s the back pain today?”

“Not that bad actually. Your massage last night did miracles.” she reaches to tuck Gus’ hair behind his ear and moves a little so she can kiss his cheek while Bellamy puts pressure on her ankle which she broke last winter and knew gave her trouble when the weather was too cold. “We need to cut his hair.”

“Good luck with that” Bellamy chuckles, knowing Gus really hated that whole ritual.

“Yours too.” she moves her fingers to his own messy curls. It’s true, he’s grown it more in the winter and Gus refused to let his mom cut his because he “wanted to look more like dada”, which in turn made Clarke raise her eyebrows at Bellamy and pout for days.

“Maybe you two can finally sit down on a chair for more than a minute and let me do it for you.”

“Gus likes my curls. He keeps tugging on them even in his sleep.” and sure enough, the minute he said it, he felt Gus’ little hand pull down one of his curls and exhale in his dreamless sleep.

Clarke smiles fondly at them-her two beautiful boys, so soft and cuddly on a cold winter night-their faces a myriad of stars, their curls falling down covering everything around like dark stormy clouds. 

Gus’ mouth was open, drooling on his dad’s back much like Clarke often did, only it was on Bellamy’s chest in her case and Bellamy’s eyes so full of love and fondness as he stands up and moves to massage her shoulders.

She doesn’t miss the way he winces when he stands up, knowing his back hurt too but that he won’t let her help, the idiot.

“So how was your day, princess?”

“Jasper burned his hand again and Murphy brought him in dragging him by the collar while also bleeding from a cut on his hand-” he chuckles at that while her own eyes fall on something red on his hand “Speaking of, where did you get this?” she points at the badly wrapped dirty bandage on his hand.”

“Oh?” he pulls away staring at it as if he completely forgot it was there. 

Which he probably did.

And then he wondered how come his son was so selfless.

“Chopping woods. Not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal. Why didn’t you come to medbay?”

“Clarke, you have enough things to deal with. I’m pretty sure a small cut like that is a waste of time.” she doesn’t let it go though, tugging at his hand until he’s back to the front of the chair, kneeling before her while she unwraps it and stares at it with disgust.

“There’s yellow here, Bellamy, do you know what yellow means?” Bellamy shrugs innocently and looks away.

“Ye-woy bad, dada. You need wrapping up.” Gus’ sleepy voice makes them turn to him and find him peaking down at his dad with still droopy eyes. “Hey, mama.”

“Hey, baby boy” she reaches to kiss his cheek and stroke his head “How are you?”

“Gwoood.” he rubs at his eyes as he wakes up which both Bellamy and Clarke know won’t be for too long. 

“Come on, big boy. You and I will eat while mom takes a bath to clean herself up, okay?”

“But your hand, dada!”

“Mom will patch it up later, Gus.” Clarke promises as she stands up and helps Bellamy undo the strap on his chest so Gus can carefully be put back on the ground. 

“Can I watch?” Bellamy could never understand how Gus wasn’t squeamish when seeing blood. 

He was always there when Clarke patches a cut of Bellamy’s and when she had to take him to work with her, he’d been helping out, bringing her bandages or looking closely while she did stitches. 

He loved playing with Clarke’s stethoscope and one time he brought it home after being to work with her so they spend the entire night with him listening to “deir hartbits”. 

He liked playing doctor with his dad which was actually fun because Bellamy got a bruise or cut almost every day. 

The amount of times he actually got hurt, scared Clarke sometimes. 

Gus used this as a play but there was always something there to help Bellamy with.

His knee was twisted, there was a big bruise on his arm or a deep gash on his hand or hey, he wasn’t paying attention while hunting a deer so he tripped over and broke some ribs. 

The thought of him being in pain makes her shiver. 

“Only if you eat everything.”

“You and dada always say that!” Gus pouts but hugs his mom’s leg tightly before running off to the kitchen yelling.

“Come on, dada, let’s see how big my arms will get when I eat it!”

Bellamy smiles fondly before leaving Clarke to get clean up and while scrubbing herself clean and relaxing in the hot water she listens to them talk. 

Gus likes asking his dad about being a guard, always eager to hear more exciting stories. Sometimes Bellamy had to come up with something on his own simply because he’s spend the day doing nothing but guarding the walls but Gus could never tell. 

He was always excited and it provided for a good distraction while Bellamy fed him.

“Dada, today auntie Harper took us to see the wittle wabbits!” Gus explains while chewing on his food and Clarke perks at that, always intrigued to hear more about her son’s day. 

She’d get up, dry off and get dressed to join them soon but she actually loved listening to Gus and Bellamy’s evening conversations.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, they were so smol, dada.”

“I bet they were.” Arkadia had been raising chicken and rabbits in the last year which helped a lot during the winter months when it was hard for the guards to go hunting and the snow could block them for weeks. 

“Dada, do we eat them?” Gus asks next and Bellamy’s silence tells Clarke this is going to be one of her son’s “grown up conversations” like she loved calling them. 

He’d be asking more and more questions lately, making it hard for them to answer him in a way he won’t be hurt but also would grow up to have a realistic view of the world around. 

Bellamy, though really good with words, often found himself needing Clarke in such uncomfortable moments, so she quickly rose to her feet and dried herself off.

“Time to help your dad, little girl” she whispered as she tip toed to get bedroom to get her PJs which were just Bellamy’s old blue shirt which she loved sleeping in and a pair of sweat pants, which were again…his, if she wasn’t mistaken. 

But he had insisted she put them on now especially during the winter so she could be warm enough and since she got pregnant again, he had been even more of a mother hen than usually which resulted in her sleeping with socks too because “your toes are so cold they give me the chills in the middle of the night, Clarke!” he had huffed sleepy and she had groaned in his ear “That’s why you’re here to keep me warm.”

“Well, no we don’t eat them exactly.”

“But I heard ukle Murphy say he cooked rabbit for dinner the other day so-”

“We only eat them when they get old and die, baby boy.” Clarke swoops in to save the day “We never kill them.” Bellamy scrunches up his nose at that and shuts his eyes close, both grateful that she intervened and trying not to picture eating decaying rabbit meat.

“Ow.” Gus ponders for a moment, rubbing the back of his head like his dad often did, thinking hard over his mom’s words and for a second there both Bellamy and Clarke are holding their breaths, hoping their little lie will pass. “Owkay then.”

They both exhale and Bellamy rushes to shove another spoon in his mouth which however is not good enough to stop Gus.

“What about the chicken, momma? We eat chicken soup when we’re sick, do we wait for them to die too?”

“Uh…yeah, yeah we do.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her obviously asking how are they going to get away with this one when he gets just a bit older and figures out they kill animals when they need the food but that’s a problem for another day.

Still, it doesn’t help that their son loves every living thing and went to his uncle Miller’s backyard just to play with the chicks and hug every mother hen there was because ‘they are so cute, moma, aren’t they?”

Yeah, they were fucked.

“Huh.” Gus ponders on that and is about to ask something else when Bellamy scoops more food off his plate and tries to feed him but Gus twists his head away. 

“Gus don’t want no more.”

“Come on now, if you finish your plate, I’ll give you this!” Clarke takes off a beautiful red apple she sneaked from the kitchen earlier just to surprise her boy. 

Gus’ eyes go wide and he reaches his hand to get it but his mom’s faster and she moves it up shaking her head seriously.

“Gus, dinner first.”

Gus pouts but opens his mouth so his dad can give him another spoon. He’s pretty good at feeding himself but on nights like this one when he was more stubborn they both had to intervene. 

Still, Gus watches as Clarke cuts the red apple in pieces and he even drools a bit so that Bellamy has to wipe food off his chin as if he was a baby. 

“Here’s an apple for the good boy.” Clarke pushes the plate in his direction and he attacks it with eagerness they’ve never seen another kid in camp possess when it came to eating fruit. 

They chatter a bit more about their days while Gus eats and finally slumps enough in his dad’s lap that his eyes start to fall. 

He’s still chewing on a tiny peace but there are a few more left in the plate and he pushes it in his mom’s direction.

“Mama, fow you.”

“I’m fine, baby boy. I don’t want any.”

“But dada says you gotta eat more vitamins that you’re carrying my sistew in your tummy.” Gus says seriously and once again his caring nature makes Clarke’s heart squeeze. She fondly reaches to brush a curl from his forehead and cup his chubby cheek. 

“Apple is vitamins.”

“Smart boy.” Clarke can’t help but lean over the table to kiss his forehead “Fine, I’ll eat it. Now let’s get you to bed, mister.”

“What about you and dada?”

“We’re going to sleep in a bit too.”

“But it’s cold tonite” that was Gus’ code for “I want to sleep in bed with you and not in my room.” and Bellamy and Clarke exchange knowing glances and communicate as always, perfectly without having to talk at all.

Clarke tilts her head to the side saying _“It is cold tonight”_ and Bellamy raises an eyebrow meaning _“If we do this every night, it will turn into a habit.”_ but Clarke pulls her bottom lip at that trying to articulate how much she’s missed her son all day and Bellamy knows he can’t deny her so he just sighs and shrugs articulating _“And you say I always spoil him too much”_ to which she sticks her tongue out just barely before they all head to the bedroom.

They carry him in their place which is already pretty warm. They had Raven install a heating system with radiators in each room so that when he set the fire in the living room, water carried it to the rest of their small cabin. 

They place Gus on the bed and Clarke carries in his PJs. 

It’s always fun watching Gus dress himself. He was so cute trying to fit his little legs in the right holes and his head always got stuck in the sleeve instead of coming out where it should be. 

They had lots of fun with it,always trying not to laugh while Gus huffed and puffed annoyed at his inability to get this right.

But he never gave up and he refused to let them help him. He was stubborn and persistent like that, he’d always insist on doing things himself (except when it came to eating which he wouldn’t do at all if he had a choice). 

His most recent accomplishment was putting his winter boots on his own and then watching his dad tie them for him. 

They often woke up to see him trying to walk in Bellamy’s old guard shoes as he blabbed “Dada, I think you need new shoes, those are aw wet.” which always made Clarke give Bellamy and angry look.

She hated that he did all those things for her-getting her a new coat, boots, hats, gloves, everything really, while he went outside to work night shifts by the wall in his old guard jacket that was so paper thin that whenever it rained he soaked in a span of seconds or that his boots were barely holding on together. 

Even now as she looks at him pull the blankets up and urge Gus and her to get in the warm covers, she worries. 

He worried too much.

And he worried even more now that she was pregnant.

The truth was that her last pregnancy with Gus hadn’t been easy. 

She was in a lot of pain almost all through the pregnancy and she reached a point where her back and legs hurt so much, she had to stay in bed all day. Her blood pressure had been too high for her mother’s liking too so that was definitely the last straw for Bellamy who was hovering over her since they found out she was pregnant. 

But that meant he also worked himself to the bone.

He managed to build this cabin in two short months, move them in, chop enough wood for the following winter, scavenge every bunker there was for extra clothes for her, blankets for the kid, sew Gus all his onsies and constantly provided whatever food she was craving at any point. 

He was the best husband and father one could ask for.

He was also the biggest idiot on earth and she was at loss sometimes trying to make him take it easy to which he always laughed. 

“Princess, I had never done anything like this in my life and neither have you” and of course she couldn’t argue with that.

“My blankie, dada” Gus asked when he took his place between their two pillows on the bed and waited for his dad to hand him his green blanket which he loved so much he took it almost everywhere. 

It was a battle asking him to leave it at home every morning before kindergarten.

“Gus we have to patch dad’s hand up first” Clarke reminds and when Bellamy turns his head he finds that she had left the room and was already coming back carrying her med bag while he was dealing with Gus and his PJs.

“Aw, right!” Gus grabbed his dad’s hand and pushed him to sit on the bed, immediately going into his doctor mode. 

“Sit, dada” he orders and Bellamy settles down trying not to laugh at how adorable his son was like this.

Clarke settles opposite of them and Gus hops in his dad’s lap pushing his injured hand to show it to his mom.

“Open up, dada!” Clarke’s smiling now too as she unwraps the dirty bandage and Gus shakes his head all seriously at the injury.

“What do you think, doctor Griffin-Blake junior” she asks as Gus leans his little curly head over, inspecting the cut and ponders seriously on the question his mom’s asked him. 

He loved it when she asked his opinion on all matters medical. Bellamy bet he’d be a good doctor if that’s what he wants when he grows up.

“I think stitches, momma”

“I agree, it’s deep but first we gotta clean it up.” Gus nods and watches her open the medbag on the bed 

“Want to hand me the antiseptic?” Gus picks a bottle of what was actually moonshine Clarke used to clean wounds with and hands it to her, happy to be of assistance.

Then he turns his head to his dad and announces.

“Dis wil sting, dada!”

“Better hold his good hand then,huh?” Clarke suggests so Gus reaches and wraps his little finer around a few of Bellamy’s since his hand was too big for Gus to take.

“See, there’s some grime here” Clarke points for him to see as she dabs the clean cloth she has with alcohol and presses it to the cut. Bellamy hisses at the contact and Gus’ fingers squeeze tighter “Your dad didn’t even bother to clean it with some water”

“Tsk tsk tsk” Gus sighs like he’s an old man and Bellamy has to stifle yet another laugh. 

“Hold on, dada.” Gus warns when Clarke’s done cleaning the small particles from the cut and picks the needle “The big guns are coming” that’s a phrase he learned from Bellamy while going to work with him and this time both of them chuckle.

Due to Bellamy’s numerous injuries through the years, he was quite used to getting stitches without any anesthesia but still he winces when Clarke makes the first one and Gus looks at him worriedly.

Of course he clenches his teeth and tries to smile but his son’s eyes never leave him. Or his hand.

“Does it hurt, dada?”

“Not at all, big boy.” and Clarke gives him a look saying “Liar” which he ignores. When she’s done with it she pats Gus’ leg to get his attention back.

“Time for the bandages.” it was Gus’ favorite to help her wrap wounds cause he could actually do something so he looks at her medbag and takes his time fishing out the bandages which he hands to her. “Have to make it tight, but not too tight or his hand will hurt.”

“Awkay.” Gus nods and watches her carefully wrap Bellamy’s hand. She leaves him the last few rounds and he’s surprisingly good with it. 

Then she hands him two pieces of tape to put on so that it stays as it is and Gus is out of his mind happy that now his mom is assisting him in this difficult medical procedure. 

“All done, dada!” Gus smiles proudly at their work and Bellamy ruffles his hair and kisses his head in gratitude.

“Now maybe I can listen to your heart?” and with that Gus goes onto his own play of doctor patient, pulling Bellamy down and lifting his shirt up till he was half naked. 

Clarke sits on the other side, rubbing her stomach up and down as she watches Gus go “”Hmmm, too fast dada.” about his heart or “You’ll got a bruz here, mama maybe we should put a band aid” and they have to stop him before he has turned Bellamy into a mummy. They let him play out till he’s tired though and Bellamy reaches his bandaged hand to rub over Clarke’s bump.

“You girls warm enough?” again with the worry so she hurries to reassure him with a light and fast kiss. 

“We’re good”

Gus notices that so he throws away everything he has taken out of his mom’s medical bag back in and settles between them. He covers his dad’s hand over her bump with his and smiles.

“She’s growing, mama.”

“She is.” Clarke smiles fondly “Wanna say hello?”

“Hi, little sister.” Gus waves at the stomach and Bellamy’s eyes fill with tears at the sight “Gus was there too, you know. In momma’s tummy. Right, momma?”

“That’s right.” she runs her fingers through his hair and thinks once again how this weekend she’ll sit both him and Bellamy down and finally cut it off some before he’s gotten lice at kindergarten like some of the other children. 

“You eager to meet her?” Bellamy asks fondly.

“Wats iger?”

“Eager means excited.”

“Aw, yes I am excited. Can’t wait till she’s here so we can play with Ares in the backyard and play doctor and listen to dada’s stories together.”

“It will be a while before she can do all that, Gus.” Clarke explains patiently “First she needs to grow a bit.”

“That’s okay.” Gus’ eyes start drooping again as he leans his head into his mom’s arm and keeps talking to her stomach “We’ll help her.”

“Yes, we will.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good big brother?” his voice is small, unsure and he glances between the two of them.

“You’ll be the best.” Bellamy reassures as he pulls his blanket up and wraps it tight around him like Gus loves it.

“What do big brothers do, dada?” his eyes begin to fall and they know it is a matter of minutes before he falls completely.

“They play with their sisters and have great adventures with them.” Bellamy answers as he pulls his body closer to his chest to keep him warm. 

He glances up at Clarke and sees her eyes fill with tears knowing that she can read his mind perfectly. 

He wishes someone has told him that when he was a kid. 

That being a big brother is not being responsible for your younger siblings. 

That you could protect each other and keep each other safe but it was a mutual thing that went both ways. 

He doesn’t want Gus to ever have to worry about his sister like Bellamy had. It wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t right.

“I can do that.” Gus mumbles at last as his eyes completely close and for a while they just stay there staring as he falls into easy sleep. Then both of them kiss his head and pull over their big blanket to keep him warm.

“You still need to eat.” Bellamy says again resting his head on his good hand, his bandaged still on her bump moving mindlessly. “I’ll go heat it up.”

Before she can say anything else he’s on his feet and comes back ten or so minutes later with a tray of her meal, some bread and a cup of hot steaming tea. 

She smiles when he adjusts it so that she’s comfortable enough to eat and takes the time to finally get his work clothes off, or whatever’s left of them after Gus’ examination.

“Where’s your plate?”

“Oh I ate it while I did the tea.” she’s pretty sure he’s lying or that if he did indeed eat something, it was barely a quarter of it but that was a fight for another day, she decides, or maybe for the morning when she could force him to have a good breakfast.

“Your socks are all wet.” 

“It’s fine, Clarke.” he answers gently but sensing the fight coming his way and turning his back to her as he took off his pants.

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true.” finally he rolls under the blankets and fixes the pillows so that he’s high enough to look at her. “When are you cutting down on your shift hours?”

“When are you cutting on your guard shifts?”

“Clarke-” he runs his hand through his face and groans just a bit.

“Bellamy!”

“I’m just saying, you’re working too hard and you’re getting into your sixth month.”

“Thanks for the information, smarty pants, I know that.” she bites back and he huffs tiredly “Bellamy, seriously, we shouldn’t be worrying about me here. You’re working insane hours to get us more rations, you do everything around the house and-”

“Clarke, we’ve been through this.”

“Yes we have and yet nothing changes.” she hisses so she wouldn’t raise her voice and wake Gus “So tomorrow I’m going to talk to Kane and we’re fixing your schedule.” that makes him sit up, the blanket falling off him and exposing his beautiful chest.

She swallows hard and pushes the thought of how beautiful her husband is in this moment, away.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m talking to Abby for your shifts!”

“Bellamy” she groans but she has to give it to him, he was smart like that and it’s not like he and her mom haven’t teamed up on multiple occasions when it came to taming her stubborn nature and forcing her to have days off.

Clarke decides on a different tactic, so she reaches to take his hand and kiss his knuckles. 

She usually complained about hating the cold but it was actually quite horrible for him. His hands got rougher than usually, the skin cracked like he was made from marble that was not build to withstand the snow and he wouldn’t let her hold it too much because “it was like sandpaper” and he didn’t want to hurt her beautiful skin. 

“Just look at yourself, please.” she starts pleading and his face softens at her sad expression “Your boots are leaking, you don’t have a decent jacket, your back hurts and you skip meals so you can feed me and Gus more.”

“It’s nothing, princess.” he moves up to capture her lips with his which she knows right now is a diversion tactic more than it is him being soft. 

He’d get soft later. When they are both on the brink of sleep with their son between them and their hands holding each other over his tiny body.

“You’re the one growing a person inside you right now. You’re doing all the hard work, being an awesome mom, raising our son and carrying our daughter in your body.” he reminds her and she has to blush at that as he moves a strand of hair behind her ear “You’re phenomenal, you know that?”

“And you’re changing the subject.”

“I’ll be okay. I always am.”

“Bell, I don’t want you living a life like on the Ark. I don’t want you sacrificing for your family and putting everyone above your needs.”

“I don’t actually need much, Clarke. You, the kids…that’s all that makes life worth any sacrifice.” he promises whispering quietly as he stares in her eyes. 

She moves the tray away after being done with her food and rolls on her side so she’s facing him. 

“I know that but I just…” she scoots closer to Gus and as if on instinct he moves as well burying his nose in her chest, the moment making Bellamy smile “I worry, Bellamy.” he reaches to cup her cheek and rub his thumb over the dark circles under her eyes “This is no longer just about us. It’s about them too.” she nods at their son and her bump. 

“I need you to be okay.” she adds when he doesn’t answer right away, probably too consumed in his thoughts.

“Okay.” he lets out after a moment and gives her a soft smile. “But you need to promise me you’ll cut on work.” she rolls her eyes pretending to be annoyed at that. 

“I know, Clarke.I know you want to stay in there for as long as you can cause when the baby comes it will be harder but-” he swallows hard “I can’t watch you get hurt like that again.” he means all the pain she was in during her pregnancy with Gus but also how hard and awful it was actually giving birth to him. 

She lost so much blood that after holding her son in her arms she had passed out and they had to use two bags before they could stabilize her. 

It was one of the scariest days of his life.

“Alright.” she agrees and he gives her a surprised look, expecting her to fight him on it more. 

Then she leans over and captures his lips with hers for a moment too long before Gus rolls in his sleep over to his dad’s side and they break apart. 

“First we get you a new jacket, though.” he chuckles at that but nods in agreement, knowing he’s lost that battle a few months back. 

He reaches to turn the lights off but not before pulling the blankets over them and reaching to scoot Gus and Clarke closer to his body so he could give them some of the heat radiating from him.

They talk some more before both of them tire out and the last thing Bellamy feels is his son’s too long hair tickle his chest. 

He smiles and pulls his head closer, over his beating heart and Gus’ little hand wraps around one of his curls and tugs on it in his sleep.

Yeah, Bellamy thinks, Clarke’s not going to cut that one.


End file.
